Minecraft Wormhole
by NitroADHDguy
Summary: This is the story of a seventeen year old boy who is chosen to save all dimensions. He finds himself in the world of Minecraft, however he soon finds out that it is very different the video game. Oh, and did i forget to mention that every game/anime/cartoon/fanfic is a separate dimension? Rated M for blood and some hinting to lemon. OCxAndr. Mobtalker. OP maincharacter.
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft Wormhole chapter 1**

 **AN/ Hello and welcome to my fanfic. Thank you for deciding to give it a chance. I am thrilled to get feedback however if you are here to flame… then hit me with it! You can't stop me! I will now let you read. Hope you enjoy. /AN**

In some shitty town in Norway, a normal seventeen-year-old boy was sitting in his room playing Minecraft. He was playing around with the mobtalker mod when he sighted and thought _'oh god I'm such a looser. Saturday night and I have nothing better to do than interact with fictional blocky girls... fuck I'm lonely.'_

These thoughts were not new and grew stronger day by day for the last few years. He does not have many friends, and the few he has are not very good ones. People in general seemed to dislike him. Girls had held them self at a distance and called him creepy as long as he can remember. He never had any confidence or good looks; he wasn't good at sports and was a tiny sliver above the average in grades. Therefore he knew he was never going to find happiness with another person and ended up never interacting with the opposite gender. Not that he had any to reach out to anyway.

He was about 180cm tall and had a deep blue Mohawk, short brown hair on the sides and sea blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with some blue lines on it. Underneath the hoodie he had a black t-shirt with the words

 _'I'm an_

 _Engeneer_

 _Enginer_

 _Engeenir_

 _I'm good with math!'_

written on the front of it. It fit him perfectly because he has always been passionate about science and wanted to be an engineer. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans and some black running shoes. He had questioned himself why he wore so much black many times before and always ended up answering himself that black fits well with everything, even him. The name of this boy is Martin, and he was that one loser in class nobody cared about.

He decided to go to bed when he saw that the developer had yet to update the storyline with the ender girl in the mod. He set the PC aside and closed his eyes because he was already in bed and he did not bother to undress himself. As he laid there he thought 'I wish I could make a difference in the world, I wish I would mean something to someone. I wish I could make the love of my life feel special and loved beyond imagination.' With those thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

In his dreams, he heard a voice. It was a strong voice of a man that said:

"Do you wish to embark on a journey to complete a task with significant meaning for the whole world? Do you wish to be of importance for others? Do you want your life to mean something?"

"Yes. Yes! More than anything!" Martin answered enthusiastically.

"Then meet me by nightfall and I will grant you your wish!" the voice boomed back. Then all faded to white.

 **-?-**

(Name of my first Minecraft world XD)

Martin awoke to the strong light of the sun.

"Da fuck?" he said to himself.

Is this a dream? He could remember a powerful voice telling him to meet him.

'But where?' he thought as he looked around.

All around him was a grassy field with a lake nearby. It was being filed from a waterfall falling down a mountain cliff by the edge of the lake. Surrounding the plains was a thick forest.

"Wow this would be an awesome location to build in Minecraft." Martin told himself.

"The land is called Minecraftia." A soft heavenly voice corrected him. It came from someone behind him.

When Martin turned around he was awestruck. There right in front of him an absolutely gorgeous girl with long flowing brown hair and the cutest outfit he had ever seen. It consisted of black generic shoes and long black stockings. Some sort of straps held them up and were covered by a short black skirt. She wore a black turtleneck jacket and the world's most adorable enderman hat. But what struck him the most was her beautiful eyes. They where a deep purple and almost sparkling. She was blushing from his staring and holding her mini skirt while trying to hide her face in her jacket.

"Could you please stop staring." She peeped out in a high pitched voice.

"Oh sorry, you just have such beautiful eyes." He muttered to her completely lost in her gaze. He would never have the guts to say that but he was too lost in the moment. She looked really happy and then something unbelievable happened. One second she was 10-15 meters away but suddenly she was right in front of him, purple particles swirling around them and a soft sound of "woop" could be heard.

"DO YOU MEAN THAT?" she asked overly happy and grabbing his hand in both of hers.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!" Martin screamed. He was very startled by this girl and tried to get away. However she had a strong grip on his hand and he ended up falling on his back and dragging her with him.

"Shit" Martin cursed as he pulled her closer to him bracing for the impact with the ground.

"W-w-why d-did you sh-sh-sh-shield me like that?" the girl said. She was laying on top of him blushing crimson red.

"I just didn't want such a beautiful creature to get hurt. Oh sorry don't slap me!" He mentioned the last thing quickly while shielding his face with his hands.

"N-no. Why would I d-d-do that? Besides you are pretty handsome yourself." She muttered the last bit but Martin heard it and begun laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, curious about why he acted this way.

"Hahah sorry. Thanks for trying but I know I'm not. I have spent my whole life being told I'm not." Martin said with a bittersweet smile.

"Why would others lie to you?" She said honestly. He did not have a particularly pretty face but he just had this vibe about him that screamed at you 'you can trust this person, he will keep you safe.'

"JUST STOPP IT!" He yelled, as he got mad, making the girl flinch in fear, but then reverted to himself quickly. "We are getting off track. WTF did you just do? Did you teleport or something?" Martin said half joking, glad that he could steer away from the topic of his physical appearance.

"Yea, endermen are known to do so." She said like it was a completely normal thing.

"WHAT? ENDERMAN?" Martin shouted.

"Yes, just because I'm short does not mean I'm not an enderman." She pouted and puffed up her cheeks. She was sitting on top of him now yet didn't realise it to the fullest.

"B-B-B-BUT ENDERMEN AREN'T REAL!" Martin panicked about to have a mental breakdown.

"Hey are you okay?" The girl asked as he was beginning to breathe hard and fast. "Calm down breathe slowly." She told him as she gave him a hug.

"What is this? It's no dream. But how can this be real?" Martin stated franticly as he was hugging her back.

"Shhhhh... It's going to be okay." She comforted while stroking his back.

"Am I trapped in a video game? Was I brought here by that voice? Am I never going to see my family again? Am I never going to make my significant other feel loved?" He was now crying on her shoulder hugging her for dear life as she was sitting in his lap. When he had calmed down, she spoke up.

"My name is Andr, what is your name?" she introduced herself with that calm and heavenly soothing voice of hers.

"Martin, pleasure to meet you. Andr... what a beautiful name. But that means. I am in Minecraft." Martin concluded. That moment, Martin noticed a golden glow and suddenly wasn't in the field anymore. In front of him was a man whom he recognised as Notch.

"Welcome, chosen one. It is I who have brought you here to this dimension. To bring peace once and for all. You shall endure many hardships, face many challenges, but in the end you will triumph, I am certain of it!" Notch explained.

"Wait hold on! What?" Martin shouted. He turned his attention towards something that made a little "eep" sound beside him. It was Andr. "Oh, thank god you're okay Andr." He sighed with relief.

With the mention of god, Notch said "Herm, I am right here. As you may have guessed it was my voice you heard in your dream. You wanted your life to have meaning, to do something significant. Well, how does saviour of all dimensions sound like?"

"And how am I supposed to save all dimensions?" Martin stated sceptically.

"You must kill Herobrine. He is my evil counterpart and second demi-god of this dimension. However, he has acquired power which allows him to invade other dimensions as well." Notch informed them calm as always.

"And how am I supposed to do that? No offense but I think you have the wrong guy. I'm never going to be able to kill anyone, especially an evil demi-god. And what about my family and friends back on earth?" Martin said with a sad tone in his voice.

"You will be able to see them again soon and remember, you asked for this. I chose you because I believe you have the power. Now go. Time will show the way." And with those last words Martin and Andr where back in the clearing again, standing some distance apart. Before any one of them could say anything Martin saw something behind Andr. It was a figure cloaked in mist bearing a crimson red glowing sword of some kind. Inside the mist were two white glowing eyes. It was Herobrine! Before Martin even knew it he was running towards Andr and pushed her out of the way, only to take said sword right in the chest.

"So long, for now. We shall meet again, chosen one. Hahahaha!" Herobrine laughed with a voice only fitting for a demon before he disappeared. Martin fell to his knees. As he thought he was taking his last breath, he looked over to where a muffled scream came from. He saw the face of Andr crying and screaming his name making her way over to him. Her face made him feel sad. Unusually much so. Why was her crying face so heart-breaking? He decided then and there that he would not die. With a grunt he removed the sword from his chest, failing to notice that the red glow was gone.

The next thing he remembers is being carried through a forest, some kind of room and an unbearable pain in his chest. But most of all, Andr's face looking down on him with tears rolling down her face. He reached his hand up to her face, and swept away a tear. His breathing was hard and forced. He was fighting for survival. He turned towards someone in a magenta robe with a brown leather witch hat. She had brown hair too but it was longer and had a brighter colour.

"Please, it hurts so much..." Martin groaned. The girl quickly responded.

"Of course it hurts you were..."

"...to see her like this." Martin interrupted.

Everyone in the room was stunned. Here he was using every ounce of his willpower to survive. Yet all he cared about was that his friend was sad?

"Don't... cry... I refuse to die so I can see you... smile again." Martin gave Andr a look of reassurance through the pain.

"I'm sorry to say but that sword did a lot of interior damage. I don't think you are gonna survive this. I'm really sorry but..." The lady in the robe began but was once again interrupted by Martin.

"Shut the fuck up! I said I refuse to let her be sad. And that's final." Martin exclaimed angrily, however, he immediately coughed up some blood. "This is... Minecraftia, don't you have potions?" he said weakly, clearly fading from life.

"Yes but it amplifies pain triple. I can't expose you to..." The witch girl was interrupted for the third time by Martin. "I don't care! Just give it to me!" he shouted at her at which he got a "fine, but remember you asked for it." In response.

While she got the potion ready, Martin said to a very pale guy with green messy hair, a red cotton jacket with golden buttons and black pants. "Get her out of here, please." Martin begged the guy and he nodded in respect for the, hopefully not, final wish of Martin. He met some resistance but got Andr out just as the witch came back with a bottle of red liquid.

"Ready?" she asked. Martin nodded.

Getting Andr out of there did not help much as Martin's screams could be heard for miles and hours without end.

 **-A few weeks later-**

Andr was sitting beside a bed with Martin sleeping in it. The problem was that Martin was not sleeping, he was in a coma. He had been since his recovery and would possibly be for years.

Suddenly she heard a raspy voice say, "Andr, am I alive?" Andr's eyes were swelling up with more tears as she dived in for a long awaited hug.

"Yes! Yes you are alive!" she said with happiness. He hugged her back and repeated to himself "I'm alive." When they broke the hug both of them blushed and looked away. "I-I-I need t-to put on some clothes. Could you go out for a bit?" Martin requested looking at the wall on the other side of the room. "Y-y-yes." Andr stuttered.

When Martin got out of bed he realized that he felt better than he ever had. Both physically and emotionally. He put on a piece of black cloth as the closest to a T-shirt this world has, a black coat of cotton or something with dark brown leather patches on his shoulders and elbows. Around the neck was a collar around five cm tall. Down the sides were silver pins and the bottom lining was covered with the same leather as before. They never removed his jeans in the first place so he was fully clothed. Even his Mohawk was fine which surprised him. One thing was certain, he LOVED the new outfit. As he stepped outside of his room he saw Andr waiting for him outside with the two others from the last time that he was awake.

He walked over and introduced himself. After finding out that the girl in a magenta robe was called Winda the Covet witch, and the pale guy was Rot Prince of zombies, he hit it off with Rot quite fast. Both conversing with goofy grins on their faces. He had told everyone that he came from another universe and that where he came from, this world was a videogame. After explaining what a videogame was he continued with telling about how Notch chose him to kill Herobrine and the event that got him hurt in the first place. That he wanted to go out and make a house and do normal Minecraft shit.

Rot had proposed that he got some combat training so he could defend himself if any dangers should occur.

So 3 weeks later, Martin and Rot were sparring. When they both hit each other in the face at the same time and fell to the ground, Rot concluded that he was ready. Martin had also made a small shack for himself as practise for making a house out in the wild.

It was evening and Martin was making the final preparations for tomorrow when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" he answered and the one who opened the door was Andr. She and Martin had gone on many scouting expeditions in the area. Winda's hut was located on a mountain hill and you could see the clearing where Andr found Martin from there. On those trips they became closer and even shared a few embarrassing moments with someone slipping and dragging the other with them. Despite being an enderman Andr was actually shorter than Martin. According to her it was just a myth that endermen where so tall. Nevertheless, every time Martin saw Andr he was awestruck by her appearance and her smiles always gave him a warm feeling.

She was just standing in the middle of the small hut, nervously fiddling with some hair in one hand and looking at the floor blushing a little bit. _'She is so beautiful and gorgeous. I whish I didn't have to leave her. Why must I always fall for the girls I can't get? Urg what am I thinking? She doesn't see me that way.'_

"Martin?" the heavenly voice of Andr snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I-is it p-possible for m-me to... come with you and stay with you for a while!" she begun shyly but shouted the last bit fast. She was covering her face with both hands now, looking adorable.

"You mean, you want to come with me?" Martin replied in shock. Andr only nodded her head while still covering it. "Of course! Nothing would make me happier." Martin said with a sincere smile.

"OH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she yelled and launched herself at Martin which made him fall. And without thinking she locked their lips in a kiss. They were laying on the floor, Andr on top of Martin and suddenly Andr realised what she was doing and pulled away. Martin was too stunned in the moment to say anything. After giving his poor brain some time to recover he said

"Come back here." And pulled her in for another kiss, one which they both enjoyed. "Stay with me... forever. I love you." Martin confessed when they finally separated. Andr was overjoyed to hear his words and leaned in for another kiss, this time thrusting her tongue into his mouth. It did not take long before Martin returned the gesture and after they once again separated for air Andr said: "I love you too and yes, I will stay with you forever." She was looking down at him smiling, when purple eyes met blue.

"My Andr. I am yours to the end of time." Martin replied. Feeling that he could finally speak his mind. Andr stroked a hand through his Mohawk which, at this point, was pretty messy and just looked like any tuft of blue hair.

"Yes be mine, and I will be yours." She said all previous nervousness and embarrassment forgotten. She did not know why but she always felt like she could trust Martin. He would always accept her and listened to everything she has to say with a sincere interest. He made her feel special.

Andr made Martin feel like he was wanted, and needed. She would care for him and listen to him. Something he was not used to, especially from a beautiful girl such as Andr.

For the next hour they just were laying there staring into each others eyes until Martin said: "Shall we get to bed, my love."

He rolled out of Andr's grasp and stood up stretching out a hand to help her up. "That would be delightful, darling." Andr said playfully and they both begun laughing.

That night was the most pleasant night in their life. No worries, no sadness. "Only happiness and cuddles" as Martin put it.

The next morning they both woke up early and after sharing a good-morning make-out session they decided to go wake up Rot and Winda in the proper house. However, when they walked out the door two smug faces met them. After that, Winda begun tutoring them about not having sex too early and how to not do some things while Rot laughed his ass off watching their faces. Suddenly Andr grabbed Martin's arm and said "I think we will be going now. Bye." With those words Andr tilted hear head to the side and stuck her tongue out and the ever so pleasant sound of teleporting could be heard. "Woop"

Martin had a tingly feeling all over as they where standing in that same spot where they met.

"Wow. We have to do that more often." Martin said with wonder and joy in his voice. "Hehehe, glad you like it." Andr giggled and smiled at him. "Now let's build our home!" Martin shouted enthusiastically.

In this world every living thing with an advanced enough mind could convert small pieces of matter into energy and store it in their body. As long as the energy did not triumph their life-force it did not harm them. From there you could combine and manipulate that energy to make new objects. Martin just imagined the normal crafting grid of Minecraft and it worked just fine. Soon, Andr and him had kicked down multiple trees, converted the logs to energy and crafted lots of wood planks.

Placing said planks was just the matter of imaging shape and quantity and it was done. It is of course a limit to how big each "block" could be, but that depended on your mental capabilities. When they had placed thick wooden walls of oak, tall enough for two stories, Martin decided that stone flooring was adequate for the first floor. So they set out towards the mountains equipped with wooden tools and were walking over the field again holding hands. Martin looked over at Andr who was smiling widely while taking in the scenery of the field at midday, he realized that he was falling deeper in love with this mysterious ender girl by the hour. He squeezed her hand to get her attention and when she turned towards him he planted a loving kiss on her lips. She leaned into it standing at her toes and then lifting one foot in the air behind her.

"You're so adorable." He told her honestly and she blushed.

"And you are so handsome." Andr said back. After a lot of work, she managed to get it through Martin's thick skull that he wasn't ugly, and actually handsome (in her opinion anyway).

When they arrived at the lake by the mountainside, Martin set up a small campfire and went to fish for some food. Andr and him were laughing and joking around while fishing and after the meal they found a cave.

Before venturing any further they decided to upgrade their gear to stone and when Andr stood before Martin holding a block of cobblestone in her arms with a wide smile on her face, he could not help but smile back and ask why she was so happy about getting stone.

"I'm just so happy about building a home with the guy I love!" she said spinning around with the block.

After collecting a lot of stone and some minerals, they were heading home. To Martin's surprise there was not only iron and gold in the cave but copper, tin and other minerals.

' _This would certainly be interesting'_ he thought to himself. _'I need to get rubber to make insulation and... other things'_ he continued thinking until he got an idea.

"Hey Andr, race ya!" Martin said before sprinting of towards the house. When he got there Andr where already sitting there by a new table and two chairs which she had apparently made while he was running.

"Hey! No fair. Teleporting is cheating." Martin said pretending he was angry. Andr just giggled and patted the other chair on the other side of the small table.

While they were sitting there Martin told her about his life back on earth, his full name and how he missed his family. When Martin asked about Andr's past she said that she abandoned her past and her pervious name. She refused to say any more so he let the subject go. They also conversed about the topic of how fast their relationship was moving. Martin admitted that he was a bit scared that he was moving too fast. He explained that he was so lonely back on earth and therefore poured all his love into her. To him, she was all that mattered. Andr said that she was worried about the same thing and did reveal that she had been lonely too.

They discussed long about what they both wanted out of being in a relationship, and why they wanted this. They talked about the future, how fragile feelings could be, and loads of other stuff. They had been sitting in silence for a while in their own thoughts before they decided this is what they wanted. Who was to say that fast was a bad pace. With this, they grew closer and then silence fell over them again.

After a while of staring at each other and holding hands over the table, they went back to work. By sunset they were done with the outside and floor. The house even had windows. When you walked in through the front, you ended up staring at a staircase going up. At each side of the staircase were different rooms. On the right side was the dedicated space for a kitchen and on the let side the floor went a bit down into the ground and was ready to be outfitted with sofas and tables. Upstairs there was a hallway splitting into four rooms. One bedroom and three guestrooms. They had decided that it looked better with stone floor in the kitchen only.

They were both pretty tired and thus went to bed, looking into each others eyes. When Andr was out getting sand for the windows Martin gave her a pair of scissors and told her to shave some sheep if she saw any. Luckily she did and now they had a comfortable queen sized bed to lay in.

Martin was laying in the bed wearing his black and blue boxers and when he turned towards Andr he almost died. There she stood in front of him wearing nothing but sexy black underwear. Martin was frozen just staring at her sexy body. Her boobs where gorgeous C-cups. Who would have thought that was under her jacket. As he was looking lower he saw a small brown bush and he couldn't take it anymore. He was just staring with his mouth wide open and Andr loved it.

"like what you see?" she said playfully at which he nodded. "Do you want to have... um.. you know... sex?" she said as her sexy persona fell apart and her face was red as a tomato.

Martin looked at her with a serious expression. "No, not yet." He said dead serious. "Why not?" Andr said curiously. 'Damn, when she gets down to business she is persistent.' Martin thought before he said. "I would feel like I'm using you for your body if we don't think carefully about this. That would just feel wrong. I'm sorry." Martin hung his head low. Being sad that he could not give the girl he loved what she wanted.

"I knew you were the perfect guy." Andr said before she kissed Martin with passion. "You pass the test!" she said with a big smile at which he seemed confused about but then just smiled back. "It's so nice to be here in our house." At that Martin corrected her. "Not house, home. As long as you are here with me it will always be my home." She smiled at him. Then they snugged up and fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and had a passionate morning kiss. After Andr had some much embarrassing ogling at SOMEONE'S morning wood, they decided to get breakfast. After a much tearful slaughtering of a piggy, followed by a delicious meal Martin spoke up.

"Today I leave the house to you. I'm going to get you a present." Andr looked at him with a hint of sadness and replied: "And what am I supposed to do?"

Martin just smiled and said "A woman's house is her castle, and I am looking forward to see what my royalty is going to do with her palace."

Martin knew Andr loves to decorate stuff. She had made the interior of the shack back at Winda's. "Okay. Have fun Daaaarling~" Andr said with a wink.

"Oh come here you!" Martin said before he pulled her in for a last kiss before he left to find whatever that present is.

 **-Later that evening-**

Martin was standing in the door opening mouth agape. He had expected decorating meant getting a sofa and a table or something but the house was now pretty much impossible to tell apart from a house back on Earth. The only things missing were electronics and it would be just like the other world. And that was exactly what Martin had brought with him. On his journey he had "invented" electronics and a present for Andr.

When Andr saw him she squealed with happiness and teleported over to him. "Hey Martin. Do you like what I did to the place?" she peeped shyly.

"Like? I love it! This is fucking amazing!" Martin shouted while he took in the scenery. She had made red carpets for each step of the stairs. And the kitchen floor had actual tiles now. In the lower area she had made a stone plateau with a fireplace in it, a bench and table out of stone with wool pillows for comfort. Further into the same area she had made a cosy sofa and the perfect spot to eat dinner. All the bedrooms had beds now with a drawer each plus carpets and nightstands.

"You did all this while I only made some shitty circuits and condoms." Martin said still not back to himself after the shock.

"Um... what's a condom?" Andr asked innocently. Martin seemed to snap back to himself and answered her.

"It's something that will make it so you won't get pregnant when 'the time' comes." He explained with a bit of a blush.

"But why? Ender girls only get pregnant in certain times of year." Andr said also blushing a bit.

"What?" Martin screamed. "You mean I missed out on a whole day of decorating our home with you for no reason?" he said as he fell on his knees, supporting his upper body with his arms.

"Martin are y..." Andr did not get further before Martin raised a hand towards her and said "Shh! I must grief." While still looking down on the floor. Then they both began laughing and went down to get dinner.

Martin quickly made a coal generator and a stove to cook with in the kitchen. Andr was astounded by this new thingy called technology and the stuff called science. He also converted one of the guest rooms into a bathroom and after a lot of work, he was done.

Now the only thing missing were electric lights and water. After dinner they went to bed. While Martin was undressing Andr snuck up behind him and pressed her body onto his. Martin could feel two points poking his bare back and he instantly froze still, stopping undressing his pants. Then she whispered in his ear "I have been thinking about this the whole day. And the more I thought, the more I realized how much. I. Want. You. Inside. Me." Andr's seductive voice echoed inside Martin's head for a few moments.

"Are you in a pregnancy period now?"

"No." She whispered into his ear and at that moment he jerked around and tackled her to the bed. All throughout that night laughter, squeals of joy and moans could be heard outside of a certain room in a house in the middle of a clearing.

 **~A week of science and passionate nights later~**

Martin awoke to the sound of frantic knocking at the door. "Coming" he said as he walked down the stairs fully clothed. He met eyes with a girl with a green hoodie and sort of golden sort of orange hair when he opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Cupa! Cupa the creeper!" she yelled out, super happy and enthusiastically.

"Hello I'm Martin, pleasure to meet you. What brings you here?" Martin asked.

Before she could answer Andr asked from behind: "Who is it?" in a groggy voice clearly still tired. Martin turned around and saw that she was covering herself with sheets.

"It's Cupa the creeper" He informed her. As he said that Andr dropped the sheets and stared at him. When Cupa saw her she grew wide eyed and pulled out a stick of dynamite from her sleeve which was, for some reason, lit.

"What have you done to Andr?" she snarled, glaring daggers at him. Martin was more concerned about the dynamite than the little girl. "Answer me!" she yelled.

"You don't understand me and An..."

"DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME!" Cupa interrupted him.

Martin turned around to Andr, who was right behind him, and tackled her to the floor covering her with his body. "IT'S GONNA BLOW UP!"

Cupa began to panic and ran away from the house. An explosion was heard and Martin made certain Andr was okay before they both went outside. There, barely out of range, was a soothed Cupa sitting on the ground with tears in the corners of her eyes asking "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Hey Cupa are you okay?" Andr asked but Cupa ran off, crying even more.

"Andr she is a friend of yours right?" Martin asked very seriously.

"Yeah, an old friend. Why do you ask?" Andr questioned with concern for his tone of voice.

"Any friend of you is a friend of mine and I won't leave a friend out in a soon-to-be rainstorm." Martin said looking in the direction Cupa ran off. "Stay here. All sorts of monsters come out during the rain." He commanded, still dead serious.

"But..." Andr protested.

"No buts! Stay here!" Martin demanded, getting angry.

"Okay.." Andr said in defeat before seeing Martin sprint into the direction Cupa disappeared in.

 **-Some time later-**

Martin had been out looking for Cupa for hours. It had gotten dark by then and when he finally found her, or got found by her, it was none other than Charged Cupa. A creeper gets supercharged by lightning and change personalities. CC was hanging on him from behind which startled Martin and he slipped on the wet forest ground, dragging her with him.

They ended up with Martin on top and when he came to himself he tried to get up but was pulled down by CC. "Oh no you don't sexy." She purred as she planted her lips on his.

Martin was lost in the moment. Who wouldn't be when a sexy, blue haired, big chested girl in torn clothing was kissing you. The thing that snapped him out of it was the gentle sound of Andr's voice.

"M-Martin. How could you." Even though the rain was loud Martin heard her crystal clear.

"NO ANDR IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He yelled. But it was too late, she was long gone. He turned around with tears in his eyes and glared at CC who just sat there with a smug look.

"YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" and with those words he ran after Andr as fast as he could. CC had begun turning back to Cupa again and when she was done she collapsed crying in the rain.

Martin was so angry and sad. He was Mad at CC for doing that, but more mad at himself for not stopping her. He felt like he was being ripped apart by the endless pain in his chest as he thought about how he hurt his one and only love. When he caught up with Andr the rain had stopped and the clear night sky was sparkling with stars and the light of moon.

"Andr wait! Let me just..." Martin tried to explain desperately but Andr just interrupted him.

"NO! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT SO SEE YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVER TRUSTED YOU, YOU WOMANIZING PIECE OF SHIT!" She shouted in anger as she kept on crying and slammed the door of the house.

Martin fell to his knees and held his face in his hands sobbing and crying. He had never felt such pain before. He had to get rid of it so he went Into the building a little bit closer to the forest edge. After slowly making his way over to the building he looked at the wooden sign over the entrance that read "Lab"

Inside there were machines and scientific equipment of all kinds. Martin begun thrashing the place, destroying what he could and the wooden walls soon caught fire and hell was set loose.

Andr was lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace crying her eyes out when she saw the plain wooden lab had caught fire. No matter how sad she was, she had to investigate, so she got out of the house with little motivation. As she got closer to the lab she could hear a voice franticly ranting on about.

"How could you do this to her? Why didn't you stop? You could have stopped! You fucking dipshit! You could have stopped her! You could have stopped her! I COULD HAVE STOPPED HER!". It was Martin. He was sitting in the middle of the trashed lab surrounded by flames. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and he was bleeding. A lot. He was gently rocking back and forth, holding himself and crying.

"She was the one thing in your life that was good, and you fucked it up. You should just go die. I want to die." He continued while picking up a piece of metal and began cutting his forearm, more blood gushing out.

"Stop it!" Andr yelled out. Although she hated him, she did not want him to die. Martin jerked his head towards Andr and suddenly began running away out the back door and disappearing into the forest. The cuts were not so deep and he did not bleed dangerously much so she let him be. Going back inside to cry more. The rest of the flames had died out anyway for some reason she did not care about.

In another dimension, Notch was looking at a mirror showing the event and saying sadly: "My deepest apologies. But it is necessary for the survival of all worlds." And continued to look into the mirror to make sure he had quenched the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN There is something that I need to you to understand. I started this story a long time ago ad my writing style have changed since then. I re-wrote the first chapter and did a lot of work on it. I also had someone that is more familiar with English to beta-read it for me. I would rather wait until I have another person to do this however when I saw that I got a follow, I just couldn't wait until then. Also it is absolutely necessary for you guys to tell me if there are things that you find odd. Like reactions, interactions or if it's hard to follow. FINALY I would just like to say if anyone would like to be my official Beta, PM me. ON TO THE FUCKING STORY ALREADY! AN**

 **Chapter 2: Dear diary.**

In the middle of a forest, a house is located in a clearing. Inside said house is a girl who is writing something in a book.

 _It's been one year now since Martin disappeared. I have been searching for him all over Minecraftia. I have to tell him that Cupa explained the situation and that I know it was not his fault. But..._

The girl could not get any further because the paper was too wet with tears. The girl, was Andr. She, Cupa and Winda had set out on a quest to find Martin, who had ran away the night she and him broke up. When they confronted Rot about it, he told them Martin came to him for help two days ago, and that he had promised Martin not to come after him. But he never said anything about helping Andr finding him. So Rot provided them with a map, or at least a copy of the map, an old friend of his had left behind. This map was mentioned in legends and was said to belong to someone who had travelled across all of Minecraftia. All his knowledge could be accessed through it.

Andr knew, and had known for a year now that Martin was out there somewhere, running around with the legendary Steve's Map. They had found traces of him, like old camping spots and occasionally small huts. The unsettling thing was that in all the camps after a few months, Andr was written in the dirt, or on the wall, and always in purple blood, like an enderman's blood. According to Andr, the blood was ender-like, but different somehow.

Andr had decided pretty early on that she wanted to write a diary, so she could keep track of what had happened, and to blow of some emotional steam.

However, things were, yet again, not to go as planned.

"Where are you? You dumbass!" Andr said to herself.

"Daughter, I must speak with you." Someone behind her spoke in a calm manor. It was a man's voice that sounded powerful and was full of pride.

"What is it father?" Andr said with a blank voice, hiding how she really was feeling at the moment. Despite the ruler of the Asteral Planes being her father, Andr never really was close to him. She was just the one who would be married to the next ruler to him, never a living person. She did not even bother to turn around as he spoke.

"Skelly has declared war on us." Her father told her.

"And now she is coming for me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"..." (this is the face he is making XD)

When Andr finally turned around to face her father, he was gone, the only trace of him ever being there were some small purple particles swirling around. Andr decided to take action and warn Winda and Cupa about the coming encounter. In the last year Andr had become more mature and serious, but in the few fun moments of their journey she acted like her old self.

"Winda, Cupa! I have something to..." Andr did not get any further before half the house exploded. Andr was flung into a tree by the explosion and blacked out.

When she came to, Cupa and Winda were shaking her and saying her name, looking very worried.

"Oh thank Notch you're alive." Winda said as she took a relieved breath. Her purple robe was burnt in some places and was a bit torn.

Cupa was crying and hugging Andr tightly around the waist. She was not as banged up as Winda, but had some burn marks on her green hoodie too.

"What happened?" Andr asked them both as she was still half asleep.

"Skelly is attacking." Winda informed her in a serious manner. That seemed to have jumpstarted her memory, the explosion, her father's warning, Martin...

"We have to fight back!" Andr said with a confident voice. How hard can it be to take down a skeleton anyway?

"Right!" Both Cupa and Winda said in union.

\- Music beginning - The phoenix, by Fallout boy -

 **Put on your war-paint!**

Andr is putting on her combat gloves. Black, fingerless leather gloves with iron knuckles. She had became quite good at fighting in the last year, and combining that with teleporting and the naturally fast healing of an enderman, she was unstoppable. Winda wore a battle robe now. The new robe was also deep purple, but clung more to the body, making combat easier. Cupa had gone into serious mode, and was preparing to blow shit up.

 **You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down,**

 **Strike a match and ill burn you to the ground.**

 **We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky.**

The sunset was making the sky bright red, casting an orange glow over the trio.

 **Here it comes this arising tide, so c'mon.**

They made their way towards the direction the attack came from, and walked over a small grassy hill.

 **Put on your war-paint.**

 **Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies, silver clouds with grey lining.**

As they reached the top, they could see a big field from above. Andr fell to her knees with tears welling up in her eyes. Because in front of them, on the large field, row upon row with skeleton and zombie warriors where lined up and ready to attack. In the far back Skelly and Rot where commanding the army. Unlike popular belief, the Skeleton-people aren't skeletons themselves but have perfected the art of raising skeletons to fight for them. They were done for. Nothing could save them now.

 **So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked, one maniac at a time we will take it back.**

From the skies a black orb of energy was descending, fast. It was not long until it crashed in the middle of the army, taking out the whole bowman sector, leaving a crater. At this point everyone, even the entire army, was looking closely at the smoke cloud that the 'thing' made.

 **You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart!**

As the smoke was clearing Andr could see a figure in the middle. A man dressed in a pure black slightly glowing coat. His body was toned with more of an athletic build. But the most outstanding feature was the blue freaking Mohawk! Only one person in Minecraftia has a Mohawk, and that someone... is Martin.

 **Hey young blood! Doesn't it feel, like our time is running out?**

One huge ripped zombie was making his way towards Martin, but before he could get close Martin disappeared, and reappeared right in front of the zombie, punching its face in and sending it flying through the army and the hill Andr and Co were standing on and into the remains of Andr's temporarily home, destroying the rest of it. You may think he teleported, but Martin was actually running so fast it shouldn't be legal. Now the rest of the army where trying to get the jump on him but...

 **I'm goanna change you like remix! Then ill raise you like a phoenix!**

Andr did not know how, but Martin was singlehandedly taking down an army of elite undead warriors. He was dodging and spinning, delivering devastating punches and kicks. He was moving his body in an incredible way. Cupa was speechless, and Winda was puking because some of the corpses did not look pretty.

 **Wearing our vintage misery, nope I think it looked a little better on me.**

Martin was tearing more undead apart making it look like a dance.

 **I'm goanna change you like a remix! Then ill raise you like a phoenix!**

Andr couldn't believe that this is the same Martin that was her boyfriend one year ago. He was not strong by any means... at least not this strong. What had happened to him?

 **Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks!**

 **Get hitched and make a career out of robing banks!**

 **Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks!**

 **"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass!**

Although Martin was absolutely ripping shit apart down there, he looked so miserable. As if, he was in pain. He then took a zombie by the head and tore his head apart by his eye sockets.

 **So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked!**

 **One maniac at a time we will take it back.**

 **You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start.**

 **So dance alone to the beat of your heart!**

 **Hey young blood**

 **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **I'm goanna change you like a remix**

 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **Wearing our vintage misery**

 **No, I think it looked a little better on me**

 **I'm goanna change you like a remix**

 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **Put on your war paint**

While Martin's attention was directed at another huge zombie, a normal seized one flanked him and stabbed a pretty big broadsword trough his chest. Martin screamed out in pain and Andr was crying and screaming from the top of the hill. Martin then slowly turned around facing the smaller zombie. He proceeded to remove the sword, by ripping it out through his side splattering purple blood all over the ground. With another scream of pain from the boy, the huge gaping tear in his chest begun growing together again. A field of red energy begun appearing around Martin, his eyes glowing the same crimson red as the energy field. Then it all blew up, making dust and large chunks of ground scatter in all directions. When the smoke settled Martin was standing in the middle of a large crater, alone.

 **[4x:]**

 **The war is won**

 **Before it's begun**

 **Release the doves**

 **Surrender love**

 **(Wave the white flag!)**

Seeing her army being torn apart like it was nothing scared Skelly beyond belief. Never had she seen anything like this. This 'demon' couldn't be real!

 **Heeeeeey young blood**

 **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

Martin was no longer surrounded in red energy and had begun slowly making his way towards Skelly and Rot on the other hill. His black cloak was flapping all around by the weak wind that had begun acting up, making him look like the bringer of death to Skelly.

 **I'm goanna change you like a remix**

 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **Wearing our vintage misery**

 **No, I think it looked a little better on me**

 **I'm goanna change you like a remix**

 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

 **Hey young blood**

 **Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?**

 **I'm goanna change you like a remix**

 **Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

\- end song -

The fear made Skelly lose concentration and gave Rot just enough time to rip himself out of her spell. However he was frozen in place as he was staring at Martin. He felt way too close for comfort to the slaughterhouse he just witnessed. It was impossible to tell what most of the corpses had once been. By now Martin was right in front of Skelly looking at her. And he was pissed.

"Wait are you that Martin guy? You are the good guy, you can't be..." Skelly was interrupted by a black one-handed longsword, made of pure energy, to her neck.

"The 'good guy', is no more. And thus anyone trying to hurt Andr will suffer my wrath!" And with those words, he cut her head off. Leaving behind a rather beautiful body, or that's what Rot thought anyway.

Martin then proceeded to point his sword towards Rot, giving him a look that could only mean: explain!

"Dude, Martin what are you doing, she was controlling me and using my men trough me."

"How do I know it's true?" Martin said in a cold voice.

"I'm your friend you... OH SHIT DUCK!"

"Why?" Martin said quickly.

"You DUMMY!" A female voice yelled from behind Martin.

Martin turned around to see a fist making its way towards his face. However, before it could make contact Martin avoided it and got ready to punch whoever it was in the stomach, but when he saw Andr's face he suddenly couldn't move his body.

Andr was so surprised about missing her target that she fell right into his arms, locking their lips in a kiss. Both teens got lost in the kiss for a while. For a second she could feel a warm and comforting feeling from Martin as he gently hugged her. Then suddenly is disappeared as Martin gently shoved her away, she then saw his face and he looked so sad and torn apart.

"I'm sorry. I need to get ready to kill Herobrine, only then will Notch let me kill myse... **SLAP!** " Martin was stunned. Even though he had inhuman powers her slaps still hurt like a bitch.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR A WHOLE YEAR, ONLY TO FIND OUT YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED? I... I" Andr collapsed crying.

"I have kept away from you so that I won't hurt you again." Martin said as he looked away, guilt written all over his face. He was turning around and was getting ready to leave but her next words made him stop dead in his tracks.

"The only real way you hurt me was by leaving." Andr murmured.

"And what about cheating on you? Have you forgot that?" Martin was mad now. Why was she so persistent? He could obviously not keep his hands away from other women while being in a relationship.

"Cupa explained it all!" Andr was saying more loudly.

"What is there to explain? I ran away from you, probably had sex with Cupa in the forest! How can you possibly trust me after this?" Martin had fallen to his knees and was punching himself, the ground and other random objects while he was angrily flaming himself.

"Martin... What are you talking about?" Andr was more concerned now than angry.

"That is what happened, right?" Martin stared down at the ground while he said it.

"Don't you remember?" Andr questioned with wonder and concern in her voice.

"Only small pieces of memory from my time here are clear to me." Martin said as if feeling ashamed. "That is what sense I could make out of it."

"What happened was that Cupa's alternate personality almost raped you. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and thought it was your doing. By the way, how come you remember me? Gasp! Have you forgotten all the things we have done together?" At the end Andr's voice was fanatic.

"Are you kidding me? You are the ONLY thing I can remember. At least before I accidently injected myself with pure asteral crystals in that temple about a year ago.

Andr was at a loss of words for a little bit but then said "Stay with me, please."

"I missed you, so much" He muttered with a shaky voice. "But I can't. You have seen some of my power. If I were to accidently hurt you with it... I wouldn't be able to go on anymore."

"And what do you think you're doing by leaving me alone like that?" Andr was getting angry again.

"At last you're safe from my powers that way." Martin said with a sad tone.

"If you leave again... I'll Kill myself." Andr threatened and Martin knew she was serious.

"I uh... wa... I... ARRGGG FINE!" Martin shouted and smashed his fist in the ground. The impact opened a large ravine. Luckily it opened up in a path that went away from them. "Do you see? I'm DANGEROUS!"

"No, you can stop yourself! Were you not about to punch me when I came from behind just now?" Andr pointed out.

"Okay, I'll go!" Martin said as he finally gave in to the girl he loves. "Just promise me that you will stay away if I lose control."

"I promise." Andr said deadly serious. "Now let's go" she continued with a happy voice.

"Where?" Martin said. The next words Andr spoke left him in shock.

"Anywhere is fine with you." She said with a warm and genuine smile on her face.

"..." Martin was just frozen in shock.

"You will come and love me again like before, right?" Andr asked a bit worried.

"I never stopped loving you, my dear Andr." Martin said as he went in to kiss her, and she returned the kiss wholeheartedly. "I love you so much." He said as they separated. They then heard another voice.

"I just wanted to know why you became so evil. You were such a nice girl 30 years ago." Rot said to someone a bit away from the lovey-dovey teens. Martin looked over and saw Rot talking to Skelly. Before Martin could move in to do whatever he tried to, Andr took a hold of his hand and said "let's give her a chance to explain."

-Over to Rot-

"Is it not 10 years since we met last, Rot?" Skelly said with a look of wonder on her face. This surprised Rot.

"No, it's definitely 30 years." Rot assured her.

"Have I been under control for 20 years?" Skelly mumbled to herself.

"Let me guess, Herobrine?" Rot said as more of an statement than a question. Skelly nodded and turned to Andr and Martin with an apologetic expression.

"I am sorry for whatever I did to you. You can probably never forgive me but..." Skelly had begun crying, clearly very different from before.

"It's ok, besides I did just slaughter your army and beheaded you soooo... let's call it even." Martin said with an embarrassed expression, all previous anger forgotten. "By the way, how are you alive anyway?"

"They are just dead bones, nothing more, so don't beat yourself up over it, ok?" Skelly said in a happy tone. "And Rot revived me with his zombie powers."

"HEY! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Cupa yelled from the other side of the plains.

"Wait, Andr you said something about Cupa having an alternate personality?" Martin said very serious.

"Yea, wh..." Andr said before Martin disappeared, leaving only a shockwave behind, blowing up dust and winds powerful enough to throw them of their feet. He shot towards Cupa and Winda so fast that I looked like teleporting. He stopped in front of Cupa once again bringing with him a shockwave. Winda fell over and Cupa would have too had it not been for Martin holding her neck with an energy covered hand.

He then hoisted her up by her neck. But Cupa was standing in the same spot. It was like Martin was pulling another person out of Cupa. It was Charged Cupa.

"You" Martin said cold as ice. He, once again, was cloaked in a black coat of energy. His eyes were blood red and as the sun finally set, his eyes was the only thing you could see of him. He threw CC away and spoke to her in a demonic voice (imagine Smaug's voice from the hobbit) "You are the one who have caused me so much pain and suffering. AND THE DIRECT CAUSE FOR ANDR'S SUFFERING!"

He walked over to where she was laying, looking terrified. Martin then cloaked his hands in crimson energy and began trying to smash her to pieces. Had it not been for Andr teleporting behind him and stopping him, and almost getting smashed to bits herself, Martin would have killed CC. Andr then calmly told Martin. "She is not worth it. Leave it be." And then said to CC with a cold hating voice. "NOW BEGONE, FOREVER!" she pointed at the forest. The girl just looked terrified and franticly ran for the forest. Martin was holding his head in fear. He had almost smashed Andr with a force that surely would have killed her. He then decided again that he needed to get away from Andr but Andr didn't allow that.

When Martin had calmed down he turned towards Cupa and said "You are free from her now."

Cupa was so baffled she did not know what to say. She only muttered a small thank you.

Winda put a hand on Cupa's shoulder to comfort her and said. "Things will be better from now on." With a smile she turned towards Andr and Martin who once again where sharing small kisses and staring into each other's eyes. She then proceeded to smirk and say. "Get a room you two!" after a quick blush from the two lovebirds, Winda gave Martin a hug and asked him why he did not warn about splitting Cupa and CC. Martin explained he had to make it sudden so her mind wouldn't subconsciously protect itself and make the process harm her. He also explained that he fed the "spirit" of CC allot of energy and forced that energy to take material form.

"Is it that simple?" Winda asked sarcastically.

"In a nutshell, yes. If you're wondering about the science or details of it all then don't bother, the crystals in my body don't follow our physics so it's impossible to calculate any accurate scenario based on logic. Everything I know about these crystals, I know from experience." Martin explained. When everyone looked like question marks he sighted and said. "For all I know my blood can now make dirt into diamonds or randomly make me have to breathe leaves. In short it's impossible to say what it can or can't do." Everyone looked like they got the idea so he was satisfied.

The moon was a bit higher in the night sky so it was possible to see something now, besides it did not bother Martin or Andr since endermen had night vision and Martin's senses got boosted by the asteral crystals inside of him.

Andr turned towards Martin and jumped into his arms. He began swinging around with her in his arms both looking deep into each other's eyes. While they were swinging around Andr said. "Let's go." To which he replied. "Where my love?" The following moment was something he would never forget as long as he lives.

"Home." Andr said looking at Martin with tears of happiness dripping down.

"Yes. Let's go to our home Andr." Martin said also with tears in his eyes.

After that Rot and Skelly bid their farewells and headed over to the zombie kingdom. Winda and Cupa also decided to go to Winda's witch hut so that "the love birds" could get some private time.

But when Martin and Andr found the wreaked house with the zombie in it they both laughed their asses off.

With Martin's speed, power and enhanced mind it took no more than an hour to make it to the old home. He insisted on carrying Andr instead of teleporting. When they finally got to go lay down in their queen-sized bed they just lay there holding each other and occasionally sharing a kiss, until they fell asleep.

 **-the next morning-**

Martin awoke and saw Andr looking down at him. He just reached his had up and touched her face with his hand and said: "You are real right? I'm not dreaming?" Andr just smiled and assured: "Yes I am real. And I'll be here for you forever." Martin hugged her and said: "Thank god. I was so scared that it was just another dream." Andr just smiled at him and after some making out, they decided to get breakfast.

While eating some pork Martin explained that his immense power boost came from the asteral crystal he accidently injected into his bloodstream. Overtime the crystal had merged with his blood and turned all his blood to liquid asteral crystallite. The crystal had gotten it's name because it has a strong connection to the asteral plains, and with the asteral plains being a domain which lay between all worlds it had dimensional powers never heard of. It's a mystery and miracle that the crystal had not killed him.

Andr was absolutely stunned. She had read about this crystal in fairy tales and children's books. The legend often refers to it as the tear of a goddess. It is said whomever it deems worthy shall be bestowed upon the powers of a god and anyone else trying to obtain its power will perish. "But wait, how do you know of my homeland?" Andr questioned.

"Oh that's easy. I was informed by the person who presented me to the crystal." Martin paused for a bit and said smugly "Princess Androne Asteria. Heir to the asteral throne." Martin just sat there across the table from Andr looking smugly at her. Andr was paralyzed in shock. "H-how do you know my full name?" Martin grew serious. "The person who informed me, was your father." Andr covered her face with her hands. "Did he show you his memories of my past? Like he did to the others?" Andr's voice was sad and was on the verge of crying. "Yes." Martin said calmly. "Then why do you still love me?" Andr was crying now. "Come with me." Martin dragged her outside with an unreadable expression on his face. He hugged her tightly and cloaked them in some sort of energy and shot off towards the air.

Moments later Andr opened her eyes and saw something amazing. She was on the fucking moon! She could see the sun and the planet Minecraftia was located on. All the stars where shining gently in the distance. "Andr." Martin said which drew her attention. "You may think that now that I know your past, I may not feel the same way about you as I did before. But it is because I now know you are as fucked up as me that I ask you the following question. Androne Asteria... will you marry me?" Martin was kneeling on one knee and holding a black little box with a golden ring in it which had the most beautiful purple crystal imbedded in it. He was looking at her with hope sparkling in his eyes. "Yes! YES I WILL MARRY YOU! Martin E. Verath." Andr screamed as she tackled Martin in a loving kiss.

After a while Andr got curious and asked "How come we can breathe here?"

"You see when I cloaked us in this energy it holds pressure in and it is directly connected with my energy so I can feed the inside and outside of the cloak with matter from my inventory, in this case oxygen. It also keeps you warm because I added some magmatic energy to the cloak." Martin explained happily. Andr was astounded by the things he could do with this power and understood why it was said to be feared all over Minecraftia. "And how did we get here?" Andr said smugly, knowing the only way he could have done it was by teleporting. "I jumped." Martin said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"WHAT?" Andr was shouting at him. "How is that possible, why didn't I feel it?"

"The cloak makes the area inside act like one solid block, protecting you from accelerating and decelerating." Martin explained further. Andr just shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Misses Asteria, I do believe you have forgotten something." Martin said with a heavy British accent as he held up the ring. Andr held out her hand and Martin put the ring on from there kissing her hand, looking up at her and saying. "From now and until the end of time, I am yours through thick and thin, bad times and good times, and I vow to protect, care and love you in all that time. You are the only one I will ever love, my dear Andr. Will you do the same for me?"

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. He then slipped on his own ring and hugged her. Tears were streaming down the faces of both teens. Andr could feel a warm feeling pulsing from the ring and asked "Martin where did you get this jewel?"

"It's my blood heheh." Martin said a bit nervous.

"I love it. I can feel your energy pulsing from it." She said smiling. "Let's teleport home so the re-entry won't kill us." Andr said and then the sound of "Woop" was heard and then they were in a place where everything was burning.

"Where is this?" Martin said a bit loudly to outdo the sound of the raging fire. But then he saw something that told him the exact location of their whereabouts. In the midst of the inferno their house was blazing in brilliant red flames. He then heard a demonic laugh from behind and over him. Andr and him turned around and saw a man with a light blue T-shirt, brown leather pants, brown hair and white glowing eyes. He was floating above the fires and looking down at them. This person is Herobrine.

"Ah. It is just so very easy to ruin human settlements is it not, chosen one?" he said in a mocking tone, using his favourite nickname to make fun of Martin. Martin was surrounded by the same black energy as before his eyes glowing crimson red. Everything even the air and flames is being pushed away by some invisible force. The ground started to give away under some strange pressure all around Andr and him. Martin disappeared and was instantly in front of the floating figure who was blocking a punch which held so much force that it blew away most of the fires and ripped large chunks of ground with it.

"Nahah. Don't be so eager. It is not nearly time for us to fight yet." He said still with that mocking tone in his inhuman voice. He grabbed Martin by the neck and hurled him into the ground only a few meters away from where Andr was standing. He then formed a light blue energy orb in his hand and hurled that to the ground too.

Where the ball hit, a portal opened up and began sucking things trough. Martin was crawling away slowly. However when he saw that Herobrine was about to hurt his wife all of the black energy disappeared and he focused all of his power on strengthening her cloak. This seemed to affect Herobrine in a strange way. He was now holding his head in pain and agony and soon retreated to what Martin assumed was another dimension.

The danger was gone but Martin had used too much power on Andr's protection so he was no longer strong enough to get away from the portal. He desperately clawed at the ground looking at Andr with tears, not wanting to leave his wife's side again. Right before he was sucked in he saw that Andr said something and he made out the words to be. "Come back to me." And with a sad smile, a few tears and a wave she said goodbye to her husband, possibly forever.

"NO ANDR! DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! ANDR!" He screamed out in desperation as he tried to reach for her. He then disappeared into the portal with it imploding on itself shortly afterwards. Andr was left on the scorched battleground crying her eyes out. The edge of the fire was burning away the rest of the forest. She could feel sadness rivalling her own radiating from her wedding ring. _'It's my fault'_ she thought over and over again.

Martin was floating around in a place without anything except for millions of portals just like the one that had sucked him in. He was falling but he didn't care. He was too lost in agony to care. He didn't need to care. He didn't want to care. He didn't care. The only thing that matters was that he would never see Andr again. He was picking up speed and was thrown into another portal leading him to another universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Minecraft chosen chapter 3: Monster inside.

Martin where thrown out of the portal high up in the sky. It was night, however it turned to day for a few moments as Martin was falling fast enough for flames to engulf him. As he slowed down the flames died out, but the short period of light had awoken the interest of a certain CPU and her little sister. This was Neptune and Nepgear. A loud boom was heard as Martin landed on the ground and the two girls quickly made their way towards the landing site.

 **\- Song start: Monster. By Skillet -**

 ***Foreplay***

Martin is laying imbedded in rock. The stone that melted from his impact having cooled down and covered his whole body, except the top of his chest and face.

 **The secret side of me. I never let you see.**

He was mumbling to himself like a lunatic "Andr. What am I goanna do? Hahaha she's gone hahahah! Never... never again."

 **I keep it caged but I can't control it.**

The two girls found the jabbering mess of a man and started to make their way over to him.

 **So stay away from me. The beast is ugly.**

The person was covered by the rocky ground and some black energy was beginning to materialize around what little they could see of him. When the person spoke it was with anger in his voice. "It's my fault. Andr is all alone because of me!"

 **I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**

 **It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.**

 **It comes awake and I can't control it.**

The person was completely covered in black energy and his eyes was once again glowing red. The girls where baffled as all the solid rock started to peel off of him as if it was paper. He floated up on his legs and suddenly everything felt so heavy. Both girls had problems standing as gravity increased.

 **Hiding under the bed. In my body, in my head.**

The ground was trembling as the person was screaming in anger and pain. He turned towards the girls and they froze. The look he was giving them was one of anger, but he was crying his eyes out at the same time. After that the cloak then became to dense to see trough, leaving only a pair of blood red eyes to be seen in the darkness.

 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end!**

He then moved towards them faster than anything they had ever seen and prepared to punch Nepgear with a fist covered in red energy.

 **I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

 **I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun!**

Right before he punched her however, he stopped and covered his face with his hands and grunting loudly in pain, the red energy still there. He then quickly stepped back and rose his other hand covering it with blue energy, looking more like he was determined to stop himself.

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

 **I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster.**

As he closed his fist the strange pressure was back but much stronger. Bot girls fell to the ground and could only watch in horror at what they thought was goanna be their end.

 **My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key.**

 **I keep it caged but I can't control it.**

Red energy was gathering around the cloaked figure. "Kill. Kill. Kill. I must kill them all. Everyone must die!" He ranted but suddenly the energy changed to blue and he said "No!" as he said so two arms of pure blue energy emerged from the glowing orb.

 **Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**

The arms then proceeded to come down on the orb they came from trying to rip it apart revealing a core of red energy. Then the orb spilt in two and when the energy disappeared two versions of Martin where breathing hard staring each other down about 10 meters away from one another. One had blue glowing eyes and Mohawk, while the other had red.

 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end.**

 **I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

They suddenly begun brutal hand to hand combat. The red one was falling around in rage whilst the other was using precise techniques.

 **I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun.**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

Just the overall power of the two beings made its toll on the world. Trees where bending under the immense pressure, animals where dying from being crushed under said trees, and even people without any sort of connection with any sort of power could feel the pressure of the battle all around the world.

 **I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster.**

 **I, I feel like a monster X2**

Then the red one landed a good punch sending the blue one flying towards some mountains.

 **It's hiding in the dark!**

 **It's teeth are razor sharp!**

 **There's no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart.**

 **No one can hear me scream! Maybe it's just a dream! Maybe it's inside of me?**

 **Stop this monster!**

The blue one was stuck in the rock wall and the red one came flying towards him and smashed his chest.

 **I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

At that moment the girls watched as the mountains the two guys headed towards where first crumbling apart and was then obliterated by the powers at display.

 **I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just has begun!**

They then came flying back and crash-landed in the same clearing as before, both looking pretty beat up. However they soon begun fighting again.

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

 **I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that i feel like a monster!**

 **I'm goanna loose control!**

 **Here's something radical!**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

It seemed like it was goanna be a tie then the blue one suddenly materialized a sword of black energy and, before the red one could react, cut his head off. Both reverted to energy and merged. Martin had finally concurred his newfound rage. However, this was only the first and easiest of the trials to regain control and his only way out of becoming just the shell of a man.

 **I, I feel like a monster! X4**

The energy disappeared and for the first time the girls could really see some of the persons details.

Martin where for the first time taking in their appearance. Both girls had pink hair, although one had longer, purple eyes and accessories in said hair.

The one with shorter hair where wearing a short skirt and blue and white striped stockings. She had on a pink jacket and some other undershirt. This was Neptune. She was looking at him completely lost for words.

The other one, Nepgear, where wearing identical stockings only they where pink with withe stripes. She had on a white coat and was looking terrified.

Then to their surprise, he begun speaking to them calmly.

"Is this Hyperdimension Neptunia?" he asked them looking tiered.

It took them a few moments to do anything but eventually Neptune nodded.

"Then you are Neptune and Nepgear?" Only Neptune nodded. He then to their surprise broke down in tears until he passed out from energy loss.

The sisters decided that they couldn't leave him in the forest. So after a quick transformation and some flying they had gotten Martin into a bed in the headquarters of Planeptune.

The next day the others CPU's had rushed over to find out what the hell happened yesterday.

They figured Neptune had done something about it since it was on her land.

After a crappy retell from Neptune and some more details from Nepgear the goddesses decided he was deemed a possible threat and would have to be supervised at all times.

It was at that moment that everyone felt a familiar pressure. Although it was much weaker than before, it was still very heavy.

The girls all rushed over to the room where Martin was and he was flailing around screaming in his sleep. He then suddenly sprung up holding his head in both hands and panting hard.

He looked around he room and saw allot of familiar faces. There was: Noire and Uni, Blanc, Rom and Ram. Vert was there as well as the Neps.

He had never met them but from watching the anime he felt like he knew them already.

(I'm very bad at describing characters so I feel it's better for you to just search their names on google)

He then felt a power surge come over him as his eyes glowed purple and in the corner he awerted his eyes to, a portal opened up and fucking Plutia of all people fell out and it closed.

Plutia just sat there looking at everyone and then said with a small wave "Hello again everyone." With her normal slow and calm voice. After the initial shock Neptune flung herself at Plutia and giggled as they had their reunion.

Noire then decided that it was time for this guy to fez up and said with her usual polite voice "I believe that it is time for you to explain yourself Mr." She looked sternly at Martin holding her hands at her hips.

"Yea of course. My name is Martin E Verath. I come from another universe where this world is a game and Anime. Actually all anime and games seems to be alternate dimensions. Some god chose me to save the dimensions from another evil god. I think that is the best thing that ever happened to me because..." He looked down at his bedsheets with a look of shame and continued. "I have gained a power which has its origins between dimensions. I do not know the extent of my powers... yet. I know that it alters the physics inside my body so that I can do in this wold something that would only be possible in the world which I just came from." He explained.

"Can you show us your power?" Rom and Ram said together, looking very exited about the whole ordeal. "Hehe Shure. Neptune, could you bring me your gaming console?" he was glad that someone where interested in what he was saying for once. Neptune gave a short salute and "Yes sir!" before darting of and quickly coming back with a black box with a purple N on it. He took it and held it in his hands all he girls staring at the box as it was, to Neptune's disapproval, absorbed into his hands and all the girls gasped. He then smirked and with a bit of concentration created four new ones with matching colour schemes to the CPU's clothes and styles.

As all the girls where stunned he turned towards Neptune and said "Don't worry. I wouldn't let a fellow gamer go without her save files and... one terabyte with... um... never mind." He blushed at the end but quickly reverted to looking a bit sad. "However this power has some unknown side effects. I ended up almost killing poor Nepgear because of..." he once again looked away in shame before continuing. "I can both see and feel that you are terrified of me Nepgear, and that you are all ready to attack if I should have bad intensions. I assure you I have no intension of hurting any of you."

Nepgear had been standing a bit further away and was now trembling a bit. Uni went over to support her together with Neptune. It was then Plutia who wanted to say something.

"What is it you don't want to tell us? Why are you so sad?" she said with her calm and slow voice. Martin was looking depressed as he weakly said. "I fucked up. I let the evil god trick me into fighting him when he burned down our house. I had to protect Andr from him and ended up being sucked in a portal leading here. I failed her. She is alone and in danger because of me. I have brought her nothing but pain again."

Plutia was dead serious. She always treated people's feelings with extreme seriousness. "And who is Andr?" Martin, to everyone's surprise, hugged Plutia and begun crying "She is my wife and she is all alone because I couldn't control my anger!" he wailed out. "I'm never goanna see her again. Now that she had finally gotten me back I vanish from her side AGAIN!" Martin was soaking Plutia's Jacket but she just patted his head and with her gentle way of speaking said "It's goanna be OK. You have the power to get me here then you can definitely get back with that power." However Martin was not convinced. "I am just a zero, a looser. I was never fit out to save anything. Despite how ugly I look someone loved me, but I fucked it up. I have known that I'm worthless since I was seven years old... what makes you think I can do anything at all?" Plutia did not have a response and Martin just broke down again.

\- three days later -

Plutia had made it her grand task to rehabilitate Martin and had almost made it. He had been seriously depressed for a while now and did not want to be close to anyone. For understandable reasons Blanc demanded that all CPU's are to be present when dealing with Martin, which no one objected. It would take all their combined strength to subdue him if necessary.

Plutia where holding out her hand to him. He had not left the bed at all yet. The room looked quite purple and futuristic with a single bed in the middle. Plutia, Neptune, Blanc, Vert and Noire where smiling at him trying to get the poor guy to trust them.

Martin had just shut himself inside of his mind, not interacting much with anything else. 'Maybe I should take her hand?' Martin thought as he reached out for her hand. All the girls seemed very happy after finally getting results. He was staring into Plutia's eyes slowly reaching out for her hand.

But then he took his hand back and looked away with a sad expression. He stood up from the bed at the opposite side from all the girls and begun making his way towards the door. He could feel Andr's feelings from his wedding ring. He had devastated her, which only made it worse for Martin. 'If I let myself get involved with them Il just end up hurting them and myself.' He thought, completely consumed by his feelings.

Everyone was at a loss for words. Then Vert said something. "How can this poor boy be so ruined? What has he gone trough in the past to become this... destroyed?" she also had a sad tone.

He just kept on walking until he was at the ruined mountain and begun imagining a big iron building. He then proceeded to release molten iron from his body.

\- A month later -

Nepgear had decided that she needed to overcome her fear and apologise to Martin.

She had found a mysterious iron building in the middle of the ruined mountain. When she entered the building, trough a large metal door, she saw Martin talking to himself about some tech stuff in the middle of a hi-tech lab.

He was sitting in the middle of a large room filled with high tech machines used for god knows what.

"E-excuse me!" Nepgear said more loudly than she meant to. She covered her moth with one hand as she stared at Martin. He just slowly turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning Nepgear." He said happily, as he was doing wiring for a device that was best subscribed as a teleporter. Nepgear where completely taken aback. What happened to him? Martin was chuckling to himself. "You probably wonder what happened. And I know it's right. I can feel it. I managed to contact Andr and we sorted things out. So I'm heading back." He said as he connected the final wire and a portal suddenly opened up in the middle of the device.

"Send the others my sincerest regards. And goodbye." He smiled at her before he leaned backwards and disappeared into the portal. Leaving a dumbstruck Nepgear alone in his lab.

\- Back in Minecraft -

Andr was sitting in a new makeshift house made of wood far away from the old house. She did not want to be around all the tings reminding her of what happened. It had been a few weeks since she had talked to Martin when he was in the other dimension. She was looking at her ring and thinking about many different things.

The house was pretty baron accept for a table, a couch and a bed in one of the corners. The red couch was long enough for her to lay down on it and look at the ceiling. Then in the middle of the room, a portal opens up and someone slowly walks out. Andr was ecstatic to see Martin again but that quickly changed to worry when she saw him collapse and curl up into a ball on the floor as the portal closed.

"Martin?" Andr asked with worry in her voice. She was making her way towards him when he moved his head towards her. He was crying and looking terrified and said in a low voice.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

 _ **AN so this concludes the end of chapter 3. Have Martin lost all of his memories? Is there a unseen consequence to jumping between realities? Anyway, I was wondering if I should post shorter chapters more frequently or not. You my readers should get to decide. Just PM me and I wil count after a week or so. This is Nitro signing out! AN**_


End file.
